The proposed project is for support of core research and related activities of the Cancer Research and Treatment Center (CRTC), University of New Mexico, Albuquerque, New Mexico. The CRTC is designed to provide modern, interdisciplinary clinical care for cancer patients in the CRTC region and contribute to improved cancer management through research, education, and cancer control activities. Specific aims of achieving these goals are. (1) To provide opportunity for clinical investigation emphasizing combined modalities in the treatment of cancer and the use of pions as a unique radiation method. (2) To provide an understanding of the cancer cell and its origins at the whole animal, cellular, and subcellular levels such that prevention, diagnosis and therapy can be logically pursued, and to apply the most recent scientific information to the clinic. (3) To provide a central oncologic teaching resource for postgraduate physicians, medical students, and paramedical personnel; and, in conjunction with the New Mexico Cancer Control Program, to provide outreach oncology education to physicians through-out the state via local boards augmented by a team of visiting CRTC oncology specialists.